onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 442
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 540 p.2-15 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Zoro | rating = 12.0 | rank = 3 }} "Ace's Convoy Starts - The Offense and Defense of the Lowest Level, Level 6!" is the 442nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary When Luffy made it to Level 6 with Ivankov and Inazuma, they met up with the former cellmate of Ace, Jinbe. As the three prisoners did not find Ace in his cage, they were attacked by some traps and sleeping gas. Inazuma saved them by using his Choki Choki no Mi Devil Fruit ability. Meanwhile, Ace was exchanged by Magellan, to Vice Admiral Onigumo. Buggy and Galdino were back at level three. While at Level 6, Luffy met up with an enemy from the past, Crocodile. Long Summary As Luffy made his way to Level 6 with Inazuma and Emporio Ivankov, they were attacked by traps. As they survived the traps, Ivankov used his ability to gender swap a male guard into his true self. In appreciation, she showed the three prisoners the way to Ace's cage, only to find Jinbe and a pair of empty shackles in there. As the Fish-Man yelled to Luffy to get to the elevator as he could make it in time, the three prisoners were too late. Luffy was attacked by a spiky object in the elevator shaft. As they headed back to Level 5 the staircase was shut off with bars, leaving no exit. To make matters worse, Hannyabal ordered to put sleeping gas in Level 6. Inazuma showed off his powers and saves the three from falling asleep and getting captured. Meanwhile Ace, as he made things worse for himself by rebelling, was pinned down by Magellan. Ace was then transferred to Onigumo, who personally brought Ace to his execution ground. Meanwhile on Level 3, Buggy and Galdino were being attacked by the Sphinx. In that same moment, Luffy met an old enemy back at Level 6, Crocodile. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *An image of Akainu is shown while Emporio Ivankov is telling Luffy about the dangers of going to Marineford. *In the anime, the guard which is captured by Emporio Ivankov in order to guide them to Ace's cell by force is instead transformed into a woman guard. After her transformation, the guard guides them to Ace's cell as thanks to Ivankov for helping her find her true self. *In the anime, when trapped in Level 6, Ivankov only knocks out one single Den Den Mushi, whereas in the manga he is seen with his hands full of them. *Ace is seen fighting the guards, though in the manga he is immediately pinned down by Magellan. *When Ivankov notes that their prison break will involve dealing with all the enemies standing in their way, during the panoramic cut of them, a Bluegori is shown without a nose on its skull mask. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 442 de:Ace Gosō Kaishi Saikasō LV6 no Kōbō!